


【jaydick】人到中年

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Married Sex, Old Married Couple, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 39岁杰森依旧活跃于街头，这让迪克很担心。于是，他们在一次意外受伤后来了一次特殊按♂摩。





	【jaydick】人到中年

**Author's Note:**

> 我很喜欢Terry，里面对他的调侃只是调侃。

路边，几个年轻的街头混混抽着烟，一脸不屑地看着行人。他们准备抢劫一家24小时便利店，为此他们搞来了一把枪，还在衣服底下藏了一根水管。  
正抽着烟，一只手伸过来。“借个火。”那是个中年的白种男性，脸上带着和年龄不太相称的浮躁，看起来比他们要强壮的多。  
这帮年轻的混子在这个路口蹲点蹲了两天，这是杰森在便利店买烟和午餐肉时发现的。本来只是夜巡之后，准备买点安慰神经的尼古丁和填补冰箱空缺的食材，杰森还是敏锐地发现了那支藏在袖子里的枪。  
他向收银小姐多要了一罐墨西哥辣椒粉。“谢谢。”他抽出一根烟叼在嘴里，推门而出，慢慢地向他们晃悠过去。

“你在开玩笑吗，老头？”杰森在听见那句老头时眉毛微微皱起，迪克前几天才给他过完39岁生日，在吃完一块冰淇淋蛋糕后，迪克还舔去他嘴边的冰淇淋说“永远年轻，小翅膀”。去你的，我才不是老头。杰森放下烟，那群混子以为杰森吃瘪了便开始窃笑。  
“一群没礼貌的垃圾。”“你说什——”话音未落，一记重拳已经冲上了质询者的脸。几个混子见状立刻围上来，杰森的背上也被踹了一脚，但他立刻回身把那人的腿扭折。不出一分钟，三四个混子倒地，还能跑的已经踉踉跄跄地跑远了。  
“卧槽，你他妈是谁？”杰森打开那罐辣酱粉塞进躺着的混混头子嘴里。  
“来替你妈教训你的人！”说着把呛得咳嗽的人踢昏了。  
杰森捡起掉在地上的午餐肉，忽然感觉背上一阵钝痛。嘶——小兔崽子。杰森揉着背往停靠在便利店旁边的雅马哈R6走去。  
他熟稔地跨上摩托，但背上的疼痛让他难以俯身紧握住手把。冷风从衣领灌进后背，等他再次松开手把时，他的背已经开始发僵。  
“嘿，今天回来可真够玩的。”杰森刚扭开门锁，走进屋子，迪克就放下手中的盘子向他走去。“出了一点小事，嗯——”迪克像往常一样给了他和他交换了一个湿吻，能尝出来一点烟熏火腿的味道，“你吃了放在冰箱的三明治？”看着迪克手上还没摘下来的塑胶手套。“正准备洗盘子。”“我以为你会留给我洗。”迪克不屑地推搡杰森。“哦！”向一边闪躲的杰森拉到了受伤的背肌，“该死的。”  
“怎么了？你受伤了？”迪克立刻皱起眉头，担忧地看着他，“杰森，我们都不年轻了。你也要照顾好自己。前几天，泰瑞和我说了布鲁斯的旧伤又复发了，我可不希望你变成第二个布鲁斯。”  
“我才不是那个又臭又硬的倔老头！”杰森揉着背，感觉到迪克眼神里的担忧，声音逐渐放缓，“只是被一群毛孩子踹到了背。”  
“老天，但你疼的就像被贝恩折断了脊骨！”迪克抽下塑胶手套扔在鞋柜上，一边用温热的手掌轻轻的揉杰森的背，一边拉住杰森的手臂走进主卧。  
“可能是吹了点风的缘故。”迪克的身高和他差了一截。半靠在迪克身上，杰森就能清楚地看见迪克的鬓边已经冒出了白色的发茬。他已经不年轻了。杰森忽然有些失落，但想到他刚刚才把一群20出头的小流氓揍得屁滚尿流，他又生出了一丝欣慰。  
迪克快速地找出床底的医药箱。多年的英雄生涯让他们和疼痛为伴，即使是现在，迪克也会不定时地补充各种药物、纱布、止血带。但迪克翻找的时候却突然起身去了一趟卫生间。正当杰森疑惑的时候，又看见他满面笑容地拿了一支小瓶走了进来。  
“你竟然还把止疼药放进卫生间？”杰森翘起眉毛看向他。但迪克一脸神秘地凑到他脸前，轻轻地吻了一下他的额头。  
“快把衣服脱了，我来给你做个按摩。”  
“按摩？”  
杰森惊奇地看向迪克，卧室里昏黄的床头灯映在他的脸上，眼底里闪烁着兴奋，连脸上都飘上了红晕。应该是某种情趣play，杰森暗暗地想着，下体也感觉到有些发热。  
他们最近一次性生活是在几天前，就在杰森生日当天。杰森舔过迪克乳头上的奶油和草莓碎粒，以及手指上的香草冰淇淋，后来他也分不清迪克身上的白色液体是奶油还是别的什么，最后他们两个全身黏糊糊的，杰森甚至认为在洗了澡后自己身上还残留着一股奶味。  
杰森扯开夹克扔到一边，脱下薄薄的羊毛衫。大量的运动让杰森的肌肉始终保持紧实，相较于年轻时，这几年身上留下的伤疤有所减少，但一道道伤疤在色素沉积后显得更加狰狞。迪克的手指流连地摸过横亘在他胸口的长疤，两片性感的唇瓣忽然张开:  
“你趴到床上躺着。”  
杰森无奈地笑了笑，倒是配合地拉开早上他铺得平整的被子。他的背还是僵直得发痛，他把头搁在结实的双臂上，目光越过肩膀落在迪克打开精油瓶的手上。 那双手涂满油脂的手在灯光下闪闪发光，相互搓捏就能听见黏腻的水声。  
迪克跨坐在他身上，手法生疏的碾按过杰森绷紧的背肌，僵硬得像树皮的筋肉让迪克几乎难以揉捏，毕竟他也不敢下狠手。  
“你可真硬。”“我是很硬。”迪克知道他的言外之意但不想做什么没必要的指责，两人只是一起暗暗发笑。但杰森没在开玩笑，就在迪克坐在他身上时他已经硬了，而现在也觉得自己快要顶着床垫了。  
迪克上搓过他的脊中，温热的精油融化在他的背上，馥郁的香气萦绕着他们。杰森不得不说，这的确让他放松下来，但他的下体更加紧张了。他能感觉到迪克的屁股压在他身上，随着揉捏幅度，轻轻晃动。而那双手也并不老实，仅仅是在杰森的背肌松弛下来后就开始下移，捏起他的腰。  
杰森捉住那双捣乱的手，扭过头来眯起眼睛看着迪克。“不舒服吗，小翅膀？”迪克凑上前舔开杰森的嘴唇。  
“现在翻身。”迪克从他身上站起来，杰森翻过身仰视迪克。虽然现在迪克主要是训练新一代英雄，但他的mommy bird 还保持着流畅的身体线条，挺起的前胸上还留着前几天他咬出的痕迹。那双油光水滑的手脱下休闲裤，露出他已经勃起的阴茎。  
“你可真是一点职业道德都没有，按摩师。”迪克在听了杰森的调侃后，只是轻哼了一声，蹲坐着俯下身一口含住了杰森同样勃起的阴茎。“呜嗯……”平日里略显唠叨的嘴巴被塞了个满满当当，迪克不满地发出声音。杰森也发出一声沉重的喘息。  
迪克试着抽气平缓呼吸，发出的水声让他的脸羞涩地泛红。杰森也忍不住抓住他的头发，几乎用尽所有的意志力才没有狠狠地干进那张嘴。  
迪克看用余光瞟见杰森起伏的胸膛，抓住被丢在一边的精油瓶。他打开瓶子，用油脂淋满半个手掌，熟练地摸上挺翘的臀部。他抬起臀部，一只手掰开臀瓣，另一手在抚摸几下后就缓慢地捅了进去。  
“嗯额……”迪克被噎得逼出了生理性泪水。杰森一只手放在他肩膀上安抚他，让迪克慢慢吐出阴茎。他向前挪动膝盖，爬进了杰森怀里。  
“蓝鸟，放松。”杰森半支起身子，亲吻迪克。渐渐的，迪克放慢了抽动手指的速度，转而揉按他的肠壁，逐渐从性紧张中放松下来。  
抽出手指，迪克扶住杰森的阴茎，缓慢地吞下一半。杰森把他抱的更紧，顺势把他压在身下，阴茎完全捅进了迪克的身体里。  
“呜！杰森，慢点！”他的声音不像以前那么清亮，现在更多了一种暧昧的含混。杰森把身体压在他身上，即便是现在他还保持着那份独属于他们兄弟身份里的放纵。他知道这是他和迪克都心知肚明的，他们是多重意义上的家人。  
杰森很少有这么粘人的时候，他不介意两人身上的汗水和精油混合在一起的黏腻感以及怪异的味道。总比一身奶味好多了。他可不想成为那帮什么都不懂就自称英雄的小屁孩的谈资。虽然作为夜翼的丈夫（是的，他们已经结婚12年了xx），他被小姑娘们扒出来当做聚餐八卦的次数已经够多了。  
迪克的腿紧紧地夹住杰森的腰，他能感觉到杰森在小幅度地抽送，但对于他来说还不太够。杰森感觉到迪克在主动贴合他的节奏，忽然发出一声轻笑。  
“杰森，别折磨我。”  
杰森立刻支起身，再次和迪克交吻在一起（迪克都开始担心他明天会不会被询问肿起来的嘴唇）。他快速地挺动，迪克再次忍不住尖叫出声。  
“最好能让你明天去不了老蝙蝠那里……”杰森的汗液顺着垂下的发绺滴在迪克胸膛上，“那个臭小子……和达米安一样，都是讨厌的小崽子。”  
“你……也是我带……啊！”杰森摸上迪克的阴茎迅速撸动，露出坏笑:“那你也给我……生个小崽子烦我啊！”  
“呜……嗯啊！……杰森……”快感从下腹一路蹿上他的大脑，一阵意识虚晃在他眼前爆炸开来，他颤抖着，只想挽留住杰森在他身体里留下的一切。  
杰森从喉咙里发出一声低吼，射进了颤抖的身体里。拔出阴茎，杰森看着浑白的液体从无法闭合的穴口流出，忽然开始笑。  
“混蛋！”迪克气愤又无力地抓起杰森的羊毛衫扔在他头上。  
“那你还和我结婚？”杰森向后倒去躺回在床上。过了一会，迪克从床上起来，疲累地走向卫生间。  
“要我帮你吗？”杰森抬头看向迪克，迪克只是向他竖起中指，“早点睡，明天起来做饭。”  
“哦。”说着就躺回去睡下了。


End file.
